Nursing students, medical students, and other healthcare students have a wide variety of curriculum or competencies that must be mastered before graduation. These competencies and curriculum are specific to the healthcare industry. For example, students must show a minimum level of skill in hands-on clinical care. Students must exhibit proficiency in different healthcare procedures ranging from taking vital signs and respiratory rates, to being CPR certified.
The clinical and educational requirements or competencies that must be fulfilled by a healthcare student are difficult to track. Currently, student competencies are assigned and tracked manually via a paper chart or log. This is time consuming and requires faculty members to track the student's individual progress and record that progress in a paper chart or log. Furthermore, faculty can only view a student's record to determine what competencies have been met by seeing the current paper chart or log. Additionally, the student information on past competency skills, although available on a paper chart or log to the current faculty member, looking for the information is time-consuming. This makes it difficult for instructors to know whether an individual student has completed certain clinical competencies.
What would be beneficial is a system and method for assigning competencies for healthcare students and tracking these competencies so that they can be displayed to faculty members.